Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Scorpion
by Blackoutdancer
Summary: Todos conocemos a Scorpion, el despiadado guerrero ninja renacido en el mismísimo Infierno. Muy pocos son los que conocen algo sobre su vida pasada, o sigue vivo para contarlo. En esta historia, veremos la vida de Hanzo Hasashi, desde su pre-adolescencia hasta su asesinato por parte del Lin Kuei Sub-Zero.


_**Capítulo 1**_

Era un frío día de otoño. Dos jóvenes ninjas de no más de 13 años estaban luchando en un bosque repleto de frondosos árboles y abundante fauna.

El que iba de amarillo intentó golpear en la cara al de azul, pero éste último consiguió bloquearlo y hacerle una llave sujetándole el brazo por la espalda.

''Vaya, Hanzo. Hoy no estás muy en forma, ¿no?'' Preguntó burlonamente el azul.

Hanzo consiguió liberarse de la llave del de azul, y se las arregló para arrojarlo al suelo y colocarse encima, manteniendo los brazos de este en el suelo.

''Ya te lo he dicho, Bi-han. Estoy preocupado por un tema, eso es todo''

Bi-han frunció el ceño, claramente extrañado.

''¿Y qué clase de problema es, si puede saberse?''

Hanzo suspiró, liberando a Bi-han en el proceso. Ambos se sentaron sobre la húmeda hierba.

''Pues verás'' -dijo Hanzo- ''¿Te acuerdas lo que te comenté de que mi padre me había explicado hace unos años que mi entrenamiento me iba a hacer falta en el futuro para ciertos asuntos?''-explicó haciendo el signo de las comillas con asuntos.

''Por supuesto''-asintió Bi-han-''¿Tiene eso algo que ver con lo que te preocupa?''

''Pues sí. Ayer estuvo hablando conmigo del tema...''

***FLASHBACK***

El joven Hanzo Hasashi estaba en su casa dándose un relajante baño después de un riguroso entrenamiento junto a sus compañeros. Él era nada más y nada menos que el hijo del Gran Maestro del clan, el Shirai Ryu, por lo que los senseis encargados de entrenarlos mostraban más interés en él que en el resto de chicos y chicas.

Además, Hanzo siempre había demostrado una gran habilidad en el arte del Kombate, pudiendo golpear con rapidez y fuerza.

Tras terminar con su baño, se puso su pijama y se dispuso a ir a cenar junto a sus padres, Kento y Tamiko, que lo llevaban esperando desde hacía rato.

''¡Hanzo, hijo! ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?''-preguntó su madre

Hanzo se encogió de hombros.

''No es nada, madre. Simplemente me he perdido en mis pensamientos. Ya sabes, entrenamiento, escuela, compañeros...''

''Bueno, hijo, siéntate''-le indicó su padre señalándole una almohada situada en frente de ellos-''Tenemos que hablar de un asunto''

Hanzo se sentó y comenzó a cenar.

''¿De que clase de asunto hablas, padre?''-preguntó extrañado.

''Uno relacionado con tu servicio al clan''

Hanzo enarcó una ceja. ¿Servicio al clan? ¿A qué se refería con eso?

Kento pareció darse cuenta del desconocimiento de su hijo, por lo que procedió a explicarse.

''Lo que quiero decir es que ya te estás haciendo mayor, hijo, y tienes que empezar a hacer ciertos... digamos ''trabajos'' en honor del Shirai Ryu''

''¿Y en qué consisten esos trabajos, exactamente?''-preguntó Hanzo.

Kento miró a su mujer, indicándole que siguiera ella. Tamiko asintió y miró a su hijo.

''Verás, esos trabajos, como dice tu padre, suelen consistir en recados que ciertas personas mandan al clan a cambio de dinero, ya sea robo, saldo de cuentas, e incluso a veces... asesinatos''-explicó muy seria.

Hanzo se asustó un poco. ¿Asesinatos? Eso sonaba de todo menos agradable de hacer.

''Vaya, no tenía ni idea. ¿Es esa la razón por la que nos comienzan a entrenar desde pequeños con armas y demás?''

Kento asintió.

''Exactamente. Tu madre y yo te estamos contando esto porque hemos recibido una misión que creemos que está a tu medida''

''¿Ah, sí?''-dijo Hanzo, poniéndose un poco nervioso-''¿Y qué tengo que hacer?''

Tamiko abrió un baúl que había debajo de la mesa y sacó una carta. Hanzo dedujo que en esa carta se explicaba lo que tenía que hacer en la misión.

''Este hombre nos dice que necesita que robemos unas joyas pertenecientes a un noble, y especifica que su mansión está repleta de guardias''

''Guau''-murmuró Hanzo.

Su padre cogió la carta y la leyó un momento.

''Partirás a tu misión en una semana, por lo que tienes que preparate''-explicó Kento-''Tienes que ser muy sigiloso, y debes atacar si es necesario''

''Entendido''-asintió Hanzo.

''Sabemos que lo harás bien, hijo''-dijo Kento apoyando una mano en el hombro de Hanzo-''Eres capaz de esto y mucho más''

Hanzo no pudo evitar sonreír. Le alegraba saber que sus padres estaban orgullosos de él.

***FLASHBACK ACABA***

Bi-han enarcó una ceja.

''¿Y bien? ¿Eso es todo?''-preguntó, impaciente.

''No me has dejado acabar''-protestó Hanzo-'' Mi preocupación es que no sé si lo voy a hacer bien. ¿Qué pasa si me descubren?¿Y si tengo que atacar?''

''Pues lo haces y punto''-dijo Bi-han encogiéndose de hombros-''Yo llevo haciendo misiones desde que mi padre nos trajo a mi y a mi hermano al Lin Kuei, y la mayoría han consistido en asesinatos. Al principio me costó hacerlo, pero he tenido que acostumbrarme a la fuerza''

Hanzo sintió pena por su amigo. Su padre lo había separado a él y a su hermano de su madre hacía unos años para integrarlos en el Lin Kuei, una mortífero clan de asesinos ninja.

El Lin Kuei y el Shirai Ryu eran clanes rivales desde hacía siglos, por razones que ambos chicos desconocían. Al ser enemigos, Bi-han y Hanzo tenían que escabullirse de sus familias para poder verse, ya que las consecuencias de ser descubiertos serían muy graves, sobre todo en el caso de Bi-han.

''Lo harás bien, te lo aseguro''-insistió Bi-han-''Te acostumbrarás con el tiempo''

''Eso espero''-suspiró Hanzo.

''Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de que me vaya. No quiero que mi padre se enfade conmigo otra vez. Nos vemos, Hanzo''.

Bi-han dio una palmada en la espalda al ninja amarillo, y echó a correr hacia lo más profundo del bosque.

Tras unos segundos, Hanzo comenzó a andar de vuelta a su hogar. Bi-han tenía razón. Quizás no había nada de que preocuparse.


End file.
